1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of nose covers.
Portions of the disclosure of this patent document contain material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office or records, but otherwise reserves all rights whatsoever.
2. Background Art
The incidence of skin cancer is increasing rapidly, primarily because of increase recreational exposure to ultraviolet (UV) light and increased longevity. Lack of nose protection options prevent people with skin cancer of the nose enjoy outdoor activities.
The most common concern from outdoor activities is the exposure of the skin to sunburn or frost. However, currently there are only few types of nose shields in the market. Most of these nose shields are pre-attached to a set of goggles and, thus, leave no options to the wearer but use the whole gadget. Often these nose shields are tough, heavy, uncomfortable, and/or difficult to use. Additionally, these nose covers, which are typically made of vinyl, aluminum, or some sort of other solid material that is not breathable, will result in a sweaty nose. Some of these inventions come with self-adhesive backings too. But, a wet nose from sweat will result in adhesive not to stick to the wet skin. Furthermore, these nose shields are only good for sun protection. Thus, there is a need for an alternative nose cover protector.